Kingdom hearts : Chains of eternity
by Sikual
Summary: Le porteur de la keyblade a disparut. 30 000 ans après son aventure la relève arrive enfin pour a nouveaux préserver les mondes des sans coeurs.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts chains of eternity !

Chapitre 1 : Balamb garden !

Depuis peu je fais des rêves étranges. Mais je me demande si tout cela est réel, prémonitoire ou simplement l'effet de la drogue sur mon cerveaux. Je m'appelle Flora. J'ai 19 ans. J'ai connu mes parents un tout petit peu et maintenant je vis à bord d'une université volante qui vogue de monde en monde afin de maintenir la paix. Je ne suis qu'une étudiante, pas vraiment intéressée par les études qu'on me décerne. Maitrise d'armes, Magie , Stratégie et autres Arts de la Guerre.

· Aller les guignols ! On se bouge !

Lui, c'est notre capitaine, de section Adam ! Je le connais depuis que j'ai atterri ici, c'est pour ainsi dire mon meilleur ami. Même si nous avons pris des carrières militaires différentes.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance. La ville de traverse a été envahie par les sans-cœur. Toute l'université est mobilisée mais... à la demande de notre Directeur Cid, on nous a confié, à moi et deux autres camarades, une requête des plus sérieuses.

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Cid - Vous avez été choisis, tout les trois, grâce à vos notes et vos capacités exceptionnelles.

Adam était avec moi mais juste pour me faire le briefing de la mission après le discours sans intérêt de notre Directeur bien aimé.

Cid - Dans la ville de traverse se trouve une serrure cachée qui mène à l'île du Destin, un monde caché par la Roi Mickey en personne mais il se trouve que ce trésor est menacé. Donc dans un élan de générosité, je lui ai promis que nous la protègererons lors d'une invasion sans-cœur car je pensais que plus aucune de ces bestioles viendraient foutre leur merde dans un monde paisible. Donc voilà. Trouvez la et protégez la ! Juste vous trois, les sans-cœur devraient y voir que du feu. En avant mes chères élèves !

Je sortis de son bureau afin qu'on me trimballe directement dans une salle beaucoup plus petite avec un projecteur.

· Je parie que le but est de me donner des pistes, c'est sa ?

Adam n'avait pas prit le temps de me répondre qu'il me plaqua contre la table : il semblait attendre quelque chose de mon corps, il se prit donc une gifle monumentale.

· Non mais tu te crois où la ? On est plus ensemble je te signale, je suis plus ton jouet et je n'ai même pas envie d'être dans ta section ! Ne m'approche plus...

Il ne répondit pas et me tourna le dos. Il me balança juste le dossier de la mission avec le profil psychologique de mes coéquipiers. L'un d'eux s'appelait Sikual, section tireur d'élite, le meilleur de sa promotion et une toute jeune recrue. Le Directeur en est très fier. Et l'autre fille de la section espionnage qui a de très bons résultats au test. Je sortis de la salle et me précipita vers le hall de l'université.

· Salut moi c'est Aya ! Enchantée.

Elle avait l'air tout à fait charmante avec ces nœuds dans ces cheveux, déjà d'une couleur peu commune que ce bleu clair. Elle avait l'uniforme de l'université, c'est à dire chemisier noir et jupe.

Elle pointa une masse noir sur un banc.

· Et lui là-bas, c'est Sikual mon petit ami, il est un peu fatigué mais pas touche compris ?

Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureuse d'un garçon capable de jouer le SDF sur un banc de l'école... J'étais rassurée de voir que même dans un établissement militaire l'Amour pouvait naître mais pour combien de temps ? Sur ce terrain là, un accident peut vite arrivé... De toute façon, toutes mes histoires ont échoué je n'attends plus rien de l'Amour.

· Vous êtes tous prêt ?

La jeune fille s'était mise à courir pour aller récupérer sa moitiée encore en train de lambiner.

Aya – Je pense que oui mais compte pas sur Sikual durant une vingtaine de minutes, juste histoire qu'il sorte de son coma.

· On se retrouve à l'aérodrome ! Je vous donne 10 minutes pour vous préparez et histoire qu'il ouvre les yeux sa suffira ?

Aya – Pour moi, oui sans problème mais pour mon chéri… il est déjà tout près, tous son matos se trouve dans son sac.

· Très bien alors dans 10 minutes, à devant notre transport. Moi je passe juste voir les mogs.

Et je me séparai de ce couple qui sentait bon les fleurs bleues, pour me diriger vers la seule armurerie et magasin de l'école

· Bonjour...

Dit-je légèrement timide... Un vieux mog se tenait sur un tabouret, lisant un vieux manuscrit.

Mog – Oh Flora ! Sa fait plaisir de te voir. Sa fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mis les pieds dans mon échoppe.

· je sais bien. Mais tu vois... pas de mission, pas de munnie...

Le vieux mog lâcha son manuscrit et me regarda comme si il venait de retrouver sa fille disparut depuis des années.

Mog – Alors tu viens pour quoi ? Arme ? Magie ? Potion ?

· Je viens pour la voir ! La Keyblade !

Le vieux mog m'adressa un regard noir puis s'exclama.

· Tu ne l'as pas oubliée ? A quoi peut-elle bien te servir hein ? Elle est en ruine ! Seul l'élu de la Keyblade pourrait encore s'en servir, souviens-toi la dernière fois que tu l'as touchée, elle t'a brulé.

Je n'avais rien à répondre à cela... Le vieux avait entièrement raison... je sortis du magasin en prenant juste une potion, on sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver... Mais j'étais si triste car à chaque fois que je vois cette Keyblade, sa me fait penser a ma mère qui me racontait cette légende, comme quoi un beau jour, un jeune garçon rêvant d'aventures, s'est vu confié la tache de préserver chaque monde armé de sa Keyblade, défiant l'armée des sans-cœurs. On raconte aussi qu'après sa victoire sur Ansem, le chercheur des Ténèbres aurait disparut laissant sa Keyblade seule... et c'est mon marchant préféré qui l'a récupérée par hasard.

· Me revoilà ! Désolé j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu.

J'avais tellement trainé, je m'en voulais, même Sikual était complètement opérationnel.

Sikual – En avant ! Les autres ont déjà pris de l'avance !

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts : Chains Of Eternity

Traverse Town

La navette était de petite taille. Décore d'un beau noir métallique avec son lot de rayures et d'impacts de balles en tout genres. On s'apprêtait a quitter l'université pour la ville de Traverse. Le ciel était bleu azur et les quelques nuages qui venait troubler le tableaux, ne tarderaient pas se dissiper vu le vent qui se faisait de plus en plus présent dehors.

- Que tout le monde rentre è l'intérieur.

Adam était déjà à l'intérieur et nous invita à monter. Ce n'était pas la grande classe, mais nous avions quand même droit aux sièges en cuir ornés de petits néons rouges en guise de lumières. Un plan holographique bleu venait de s'afficher sur une des cloisons de l'engin. Mon équipe et moi-même ressentions les secousses du décollage. Aya semblait stresser et serrait de ses mains moites celles de sa moiter, qui elle, semblait totalement sereine.

- Je récapitule une dernière fois.

Adam était vraiment décidé à montrer sa supériorité, et surtout à utiliser la haute technologie que la BGU nous avait mis à disposition. Pour éviter une engueulade digne de ce nom nous dûmes lui prêter toute notre attention.

- Nous arrivons d'ici 10 minutes. Contrairement au reste de l'université nous débarquerons dans le troisième quartier de la ville. Jusqu'à notre insertion nous resterons camouflés dans les nuages. Je ne veux voir personne sortir de ce quartier, vous devez a tout prit protéger cet serrure. Il en va de l'honneur du directeur Cid !

- C'est bon, on a compris ! Criai-je, Il devenait agaçant. nos objectifs on en avait conscience depuis notre sortie de l'entretien avec le directeur. -Lâches-nous, on sait quoi faire ! Pas vrai, vous autres ?

Sikual nous regarda méchamment. Pourtant sa voix resta calme et posée. Ca ne devait pas être dans ses habitudes de s'énerver.

- Les amoureux, vous pouvez vous engueuler ailleurs ? Aya est déjà assez stressée comme ça.

Il avait raison. Aya fermait les yeux le plus possible, cherchant a s'inventer une histoire pour ne pas penser aux secousses de la navette. Ces cheveux bruns, mi long, s'alliaient certainement très bien avec ses yeux de la même couleurs. Je n'avais pas pu bien les voir, la fautes à son caractère timide et réservé. Mais au contact de son compagnons elle changeait et devenait jalouse, pleine d'énergie, voir hystérique. Je ne trouvais pas du tout qu'elle allait avec cet marmotte de Sikual, qui passait son temps à dormir, à sortir des phrases idiotes et à casser la moitié de la population de la BGU. Je devais tout de même avouer que c'était un garçon puissant. Ses cheveux en bataille, blancs étaient agrémentés d'une touche de vert, qui était ses yeux. Toujours froid d'apparence, il prenait grand soin d'Aya. Il faisait d'abord passer le bonheur de sa petite amie avant le sien. Un brave homme.

-Nous y voilà l'attaque a déjà commencé, et comme prévu, nous sommes à l'abri. En avant mes amis. Je vous retrouve une fois la mission terminée.

Je sortis la première, éclairée par les simples lampadaires et les quelques enseignes lumineuses de la ville de Traverse.

- La serrure est par là !

S'écria Sikual, l'arme à la main. Le petit couple venait de sortir de la navette, et s'était déployé dans la zone de combat.

- Vas-y Flora, ouvre-la. La clef que t'a donné le directeur devrait nous permettre d'y entrer.

Je ne me fis pas prier et sortis de mon sac une toute petite clef en or massif. Je m'approchai de la serrure. Un immense halo de lumière venait de m'éblouir. Mon équipe était inquiète, et Aya tenta de venir me chercher.

- Attends !

Sikual quant à lui avait repéré quelque chose, et avait enlevé le cran de sûreté de son arme. Quand la lumière s'éteignit une horde de sans-cœurs se jeta sur nous.

- Putain c'était un piège ! On nous a balancé, j'en suis sûr ! Si je revois cet enfoiré de Cid, je m'arrangerais pour lui en coller une entre les deux yeux !

- Qui te dit que c'est lui ?

Lui criai-je ! Je m'empressais de placer la clef dans la serrure. De ma vitesse dépendait la vie de mes coéquipiers.

Sikual tirait à tout va. Rien de devait passer la ligne imaginaire qu'il s'était inventé. Pour lui, sa priorité était de protéger Aya. Cet dernière était prête au combat, mais aucune cible ne lui était destinée. Sikual avait la rage, et chaque sans-cœur s'écrasait lourdement sur les pavés froids de la ville de Traverse.

- Mon chéri, laisses-en moi un peu !

Aya avait beau le lui demander, il ne répondait jamais, trop concentré sur ses ennemis, toujours en surnombre. Il était impressionnant. Il rechargeait son arme tellement rapidement, que le moindre faux pas aurait brisé cette chaine d'attaques et aurait plongé le jeune homme dans une sombre merde.

- Grouille-toi Flora. Je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps.

Sikual était stressé et cela m'étonnait. Je cherchais par tous les moyens, à actionner cette maudite serrure, quand un cri de douleur m'arrêta net. Sikual venait de se faire déborder par les sans-cœurs. Aya courait vers lui pour le secourir, mais subit directement les assauts d'un horde de bestioles noires.

- Non, c'est impossible ! Pas eux ! Pas maintenant ! Il reste encore trop de choses à voir, trop de choses à faire ! JE VEUX VIVRE !

J'étais perdu et je pensais mourir... Quand apparut une lumière qui fit reculer tout les sans-cœurs. Et dans mes mains une arme qui m'était familière... La Keyblade.

- Eh bah ça alors....

Une voie s'adressa à moi, pour me murmurer des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens.

- Tu es l'élu. Tu dois l'aider. Tout dépend de tes actes. Il dépend de toi. Chaque jour qui passe, le fait passer dans les ténèbres. N'aie pas peur.

Dans un élan de courage, je courus de toutes mes forces vers mes adversaires, pour les éclater. La Keyblade est une arme redoutable, et chaque coup que je distribuait faisait trépasser un sans-cœur de plus.

- Besoin d'un coup de mains ?

Sikual s'était levé ! Son bras était recouvert de sang, mais il arrivait quand même à soutenir sa moitié.

- Heureuse de te savoir en vie. Mais ton aide arrive trop tard... On dirait que nos amis battent en retraite.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom hearts chains of eternity

Chapitre 3 : Les liens du passé

Mes amis et moi même étions très fatigués même si nous étions en sécurité pour le moment. On devait trouver un endroit pour se mettre à couvert avant que je ne sais quelle bestiole revienne nous attaquer. C'est alors que la keyblade qui m'était apparue se mit à scintiller en même temps que la serrure que j'étais sensée ouvrir.

–C'est ouvert !

Dans une lumière éblouissante la serrure donnait lieu sur un endroit paradisiaque. De beaux palmiers, une eau azurée, du sable fin et chaud. Que demander de plus ?!

–Je me souviens de cet endroit.

Sikual se tenait à côté de moi malgré ses blessures il semblait vouloir traverser la porte et attérir dans ce monde merveilleux. Mais Aya l'arrêta et lui dit :

–C'est l'Île du destin. Le sanctuaire de l'élu de la keyblade Sora. On raconte que son corps est encore entreposé ici.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa dulcinée et lui jeta une regard agacé. Il passa d'abord sa jambe droite puis bascula sa tête vers l'avant. Une fois son corps entier de l'autre côté de la serrure il invita les jeunes filles à le suivre d'un simple geste de la main. Je ne me fis pas prier contrairement à Aya qui semblait vexée de la réaction de son copain face à ses recommandations.

–Je te suis.

A mon tour je me dirigeais vers la serrure pour la traverser. Mon pas était vraiment hésitant mais d'un petit bond en avant je passais outre ma peur pour attérir sur une île paradisiaque. Aya nous suivit sans plus attendre et nous avancions tout les trois vers le milieu de l'île où, dans une cascade une eau bouillante s'écoulait bruyamment. Au milieu de tout ce liquide se trouvait une fleur de cristal ou était enfermé un jeune garçon.

–C'est lui !!! L'élu.

Aya s'était précipitée dans l'eau pour toucher l'homme de cristal. De tendres larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle semblait si heureuse. Sikual chopa sa radio qui était dans la poche de son pantalon et apella le service de renseignement de la BGU. La personne avec qui il communiquait semblait assez familière avec lui.

–Ellis ! Ya des choses intéressantes ici. Amène une équipe de scientifiques de toute urgence. Ca va tous vous plaire ! En attendant, on garde la serrure ouverte.

Sikual balança sa radio au loin comme si il ne pouvait supporter la réponse et partit se poser sous un palmier. Il n'était pas normal, avait il oublié que sa petite amie était en transe prêt d'un vieux caillou brillant ? En tout cas, il semblait bien contrarié, pas le moment de lui poser la question. Aya patogeait encore dans son eau chaude et j'avais assez peur de me brûler donc je pris quelques précautions avant de laisser mes bottines se ruiner.

–Dis moi Aya ! Comment as tu rencontré Sikual ? Un garçon comme lui ne doit pas se laisser approcher si facilement non ?

Elle semblait abattue et quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je m'approchais d'elle pour finalement me laisser tomber dans l'eau chaude. Et apporter réconfort à ma coéquipière.

–Allez, parle. Il se passe quoi ?

Elle renifla d'une façon très charmante ( beurgk ) avant de me répondre.

–C'est ma faute. La mienne, si il tire la gueule. Là, il téléphone à son meilleur ami car il est informateur de mission et il va faire comme d'habitude se plaindre et après, ça ira mieux.

Pour moi c'était sikual le fautif et non la pauvre Aya , elle était si douce et si aimante alors que Sikual était si distant ?

–Dis moi Aya comment tu l'as rencontré Sikual ?

–C'est long et compliqué... mais je te trouve assez sympa pour t'en parler et surtout parce que t'es curieuse.

Alors c'était durant notre première année de fac ! Je venais de choisir ma spécialité et donc être sur le terrain à notre premier entrainement dans la serre de combat je suis tombée sur un T-rex. Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber dessus normalement, mais je n'ai pas écouté les avertissements de mon supérieur et ma vie était en danger. Mais Sikual est arrivé et a abattu le monstre d'une balle et modeste comme il est, il s'en est allé sans que j'ai eu le temps de le remercier.

Alors je suis partie à sa recherche durant des semaines pour finalement le rencontrer dans le self. Mes amies m'ont pouséer à aller lui parler mais une fois devant lui je n'arrivait plus à parler. Je le remerciais en vitesse puis partit en courant récupérer ma place et ma nourriture mais en fait il se souvenait déjà plus de moi. J'étais assez triste et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre toute une journée. Mais Lori ma camarade de chambre a réussi à me faire sortir pour le bal masqué de la fac.

Là, j'ai pris un cavalier au hasard et c'était Sikual. On a passé du temps ensemble sur le balcon à discuter, à boire, à rire et j'étais encore plus conquise. Mais j'avais mal quand même car lui ne savait pas qui j'étais. Mais au final on s'est revus, il a tilté, on s'est aimés et pof."

Elle se battait pour ne pas verser plus de larmes je lui passais la main dans le dos et la colla contre ma poitrine pour la consoler. L'eau chaude m'avait entièrement trempée et je m'attardais encore un peu sur ce fameux cristal. Le jeune homme enfermé à l'intérieur était parfaitement conservé; il pourrait faire une belle pièce de musée. Notre mission était terminée et je n'avais plus qu'à attendre l'équipe scientifique.

–Je prend la relève.

Dit Sikual qui avait enfin décidé de ne plus bouder dans son coin. A son tour il se jeta dans l'eau et prit dans ces bras la jeune Aya. J'avais très peu envie de tenir la chandelle donc je suis sortie et décidais de visiter un peu ce coin de paradis.

Sur l'île il y avait une petite grotte. J'y entrais calmement la keyblade à la main mais il n'y avait rien a part des champignons qui ne sont sûrement bon qu'en omelette et des dessins mal faits dessinés par des gosses de quatre ans et se servant de cailloux pour crayonner la roche... lamentable. J'avais une petite envie de nostalgie je m'assis donc par terre à regarder ces dessins pas terribles qui semblaient sortir de l'âge préhistorique.

Delphine, ma meilleure amie, dessinait très bien chaque jour l'on se voyait et elle était dans le parc allongée sur l'herbe avec son carnet à dessin ... Dommage qu'elle ai dû quitter la BGU car elle a raté ses examens de passage deux fois de suite. Elle était brillante mais pas accro au travail.

–Hum ! Et j'ai de ses nouvelles une fois par an quand elle ne m'oublie pas... Sacrée Delphine...

Je suis habituée à la solitude mais depuis que j'ai rencontré ce petit couple j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir ma place. Une fois sortie de la grotte j'apperçu Adam qui était venu avec l'équipe scientifique.

–Content de te revoir Flora. Félicitations, mission accomplie. Le directeur veut te voir.

A ce moment, Sikual s'incrusta dans la conversation et poussa d'un coup d'épaule ce charlatan d'Adam.

- Il apporte le cristal à l'université et nous allons parler à notre cher directeur. On doit s'expliquer.


End file.
